


White Dress Shirt

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo Prompt: <a href="http://overplay-imagination.tumblr.com/post/62702548032">white shirt the morning after</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	White Dress Shirt

**White Dress Shirt**

Rating: T

Pairing: Olicity

Word Count: 469

 Prompt white shirt the morning after

 

**White Dress Shirt**

Felicity came out of the bathroom in her bra and panties. She had to get ready for work. She was on her way to the closet to get some clothes but she hesitated.  

Felicity looked over at her bed. Oliver was stretched out on his back completely naked and uncovered. She took in every bit of him as she stood there. He was even more gorgeous when he was sleeping peacefully

Somehow, Felicity had found the courage to tell him how she felt. Actually, it wasn’t so much courage as two glasses of wine and it was very good red wine at that. That was two days ago and she remembered the shocked look in his eyes when she blurted it out.

Last night, Oliver showed up on her doorstep with his heart in his hands ready to give it to her and only her. She took it and then he took her.

Felicity picked up his white dress shirt off the floor and slipped it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

She padded over to the bed and sat down. She hated to wake him but she had to. If she didn’t she was going to be late.

Oliver stirred when he felt the bed move and he looked around. His eyes focused on her.

“Good morning.” Felicity said shyly.

“Felicity…..” Oliver smiled at what he saw. “I think I’m going to enjoy wearing my white dress shirt from now on.”

“Only if I give it back to you.” Felicity teased.

“I suppose I will just have to take it from you.” Oliver smirked. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed beside him. He nuzzled her neck as his hand spread out over her bare abdomen.

“I have to go to work.” Felicity half-heartedly pushed at his chest.

Oliver looked up at her. He gave her a curious look. “Do you really want to leave me here in your bed naked and all alone and go to work?”

“Oliver!” She tipped her head at him. “You don’t play fair.”

“You’re the one not playing fair, Felicity.” Oliver said as he pulled her even closer. “Call off and I will make it worth your while.”

Felicity sighed. She reached over to the night table and grabbed her phone. She dialed. “Hi this is Felicity Smoak. I can’t come in today. I think I have food poisoning. Sushi ….Yeah. Thanks.”

Oliver laughed. “So I’m food poisoning?”

“I had to say something.” Felicity shrugged. She ran her hand down his chest, lightly fragging her nails as she went. “I called off now pay up.”

He took the phone from her and shut it off before dropping it on the floor. Felicity made a face.

He proceeded to make it worth her while.      

  

 

      


End file.
